1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information display program, and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a smartphone and a tablet device have been widely used as an information processing apparatus. For example, the information processing apparatus can move a cursor to the touched position by touching a touch panel on the text displayed on a display with a finger and the like and can select a part of the text by tracing on a display screen of the display with the finger and the like.
As a technique relating to a text edit operation by using the touch panel and the like, a technique for enlarging and displaying a part of the text so that the user can easily touch a desired position has been known. For example, a technique has been known in which intervals between characters are widened and the text is displayed when a tap operation has been received during edition of the text (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-35611 A).
However, since the intervals between the characters are widened and the text is displayed in the related art, places where the text is displayed before/after the tap operation are different from each other. Therefore, it is necessary to look for the text, which is desired to edit by the user, again after the tap operation. Also, there is a possibility that the text desired to edit goes out from the display screen by widening the intervals of the characters and displaying the test in the related art. In this way, the usability has not been necessarily high in the related art.